


Bonfire

by WeirdV



Series: Beacon [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scars, collegeAU, poolparty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his friends get invited to a pool party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire

“You’re coming, right?” Dave asks him, handing him the invitation, “You can bring your girlfriend, and that friend - Scott. And anyone, really!”

“So, Malia, Scott, Kira and Lydia?” he asks, “Maybe Derek, if he’s around.”

“Sure” Dave grins and places a hand on his shoulder as they make their way to class, “It’s gonna be awesome.”

 

[...]

 

He manages to convince his friends to go to the pool party. Of course he has to go out for a bathing suit with Malia before she can go - and Kira and Lydia decide they need a new bathing suit as well - since most of the ones they own are more for lounging around poolside instead of swimming.

In his opinion, it’s a small miracle they actually make it to the party at all.

“Dave” he grins widely as he is greeted by his friend, “This is my fiancé, Malia. These are Kira, Lydia, and of course you know Scott.”

“Hi” he says, giving them a little wave, “It’s nice to meet you, make yourself at home. Have fun, and all that.”

“Thanks”

 

Dave looks at Stiles and his friends. They’re an odd bunch, that’s old news. But they are nice people. There are a lot of people who are surprised to see Stiles and Malia - since nobody had really seen them together that often.

Stiles keeps his shirt on first, clearly uncomfortable with showing his scars. But Malia isn’t shy about it at all, taking off her jeans and shirt and showing off a bright blue bathing suit. She has a tattoo in the inside of her elbow - the same one Stiles has on his chest.

Now that he looks around, he sees that his friend Scott has the same one on his chest as well.

Kira has it on her collarbone, and Lydia has it peeking out from under her bikini bottom.

“Is it me, or do they all have that tattoo?” Lisa asks him in a whispered tone, “What’s up with that? Are they a cult or something?”

“We got them for graduation” Scott tells him a few minutes later - although Dave isn’t sure how they hell he heard them, “We had a few friends, brothers, who have the same one. It’s the idea of keeping the evil out. It’s only a silly superstition, obviously, but we liked the idea.”

“And your parents didn’t mind?” Lisa asks, Scott grins and shakes his head.

“They have the same one” he snorts, “God, it’s really weird that my mom and Stiles’ dad have the same tattoo. But it’s also kind of cool, you know? Mom got it on her ankle, the sheriff got it on his wrist.”

“What about the stripes?” Lisa asks, pointing at his other tattoo.

“Got that one at seventeen” he says, “To reward myself. It’s more because tattoo means to leave a mark. And it also means open wound. I like it. It was a way to close off a chapter.”

“First love, I’m guessing?” Dave says, Scott smiles sadly.

“Allison” he says, “She - uhm -.”

“Oh” Lisa bites her lip, “Yeah - I remember Stiles mentioning her. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks” he smiles again, “She was really cool, you know. We broke up, but we were still friends. She was actually dating my friend Isaac when it happened. He took it pretty hard.”

“I can imagine” Lisa sighs, “My best friend died when we were eight, hit and run on her way home from school.”

“Wow - that’s awful” Scott frowns and Lisa shrugs.

“It’s a long time ago” she says, “Let’s get of this depressing subject, okay?”

“Okay” Scott smiles, “I should go find Kira, though! Or she’ll complain I left her alone with a bunch of strangers – again.”

He grins and takes off, leaving Lisa and Dave slightly confused.

 

[...]

 

“She does seem to be in great shape, right?” Lisa notices as she eyes up Malia, “I mean - I know we were a bit skeptical about their relationship. But they seem solid.”

“Very solid” he says, looking over at the couple. They’re both sitting at the side of the pool, feet dangling in the water, and talking to each other. Their legs are touching, as they talk easily to each other. Malia looks up, mutters something and Stiles frowns in response before looking in the same direction and getting up. He returns a minute later holding his phone and dialing a number. When Dave looks around, he sees that all his friends are looking at him now - almost in a vigilant way. When he finishes the call everyone that came with him gets up.

“Hey, Dave” Stiles walks up to him as his friends make their way to the locker room, “Sorry, man. We got to go. Thanks for inviting us.”

“Yeah - no problem” he replies, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah - fine” he says, clearly a lie, “Just a friend that needs our help, you know how it goes.”

Malia walks up behind him, handing him his clothes and Stiles pulls his shirt over his head immediately, “We should go” she says, “Before they fuck up completely.”

“They’re not going to fuck up, babe” he says, smiling at her, “They’ve done this shit before, remember?”

“Yeah, and last time they did that shit they almost killed Ethan” she rolls her eyes, and Stiles sighs, quickly putting on his pants.

“Right” he gives another wave at Lisa and Dave, “Thanks again, and I’ll see you guys in class!”

Lisa frowns, turning towards Dave, “Did she just say - almost _kill_ Ethan?” she asks, he nods slowly.

“Okay” she says, “Just checking.”

“They’re fun, though” Dave says as an afterthought, “We should invite them more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> It took a while, but I've been making lessonplans and observing lessons cause I'll finally start teaching again after spring break. So looking forward to that.
> 
> I've got a few works in progress, and a few finished, but they can't be posted cause I have to finish the others first to match my timeline :P
> 
> Anyways, this is here in the meanwhile (I'm shifting it in the list so it matches the timeline, but it's new)


End file.
